Tesla 9
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: The Doctor arrives on Tesla 9 a mobile retirement home in space. Then he finds his old companion Ace but she tells him of the disappearences on the ship, the culprits the Doctor suspects are the Cybermen but they seek something on the ship?
1. Chapter 1 Hello Dotty

**Tesla 9**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Chapter One Hello Dotty:**

**I do not own Dr. Who the BBC does so don't sue me**

The Doctor was sporting a black leather jacket after his old Edwardian coat was burnt in the fires of 1666 during a meeting with the famed historian Samuel Peeps.

"Now then where shall I go it's a bit boring me being on my own, some planets in their folklore. They have started calling me the Lonely God but a god is certainly one thing I'm not! Perhaps a transcendental being but not a god! I cannot abide people who misuse religion for their personal gains," the Doctor spoke angrily muttering to himself,

The TARDIS lurched of its own accord and landed with a thud.

The Doctor said calmly "Have you found me some companionship my fair Lady," Doctor said calmly

The Doctor went outside he found himself in a cabin with a wooden rocking chair whom sat in the chair was an elderly lady with frizzy white hair with a golden pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

The lady got up and walked to the glass table where a plate of biscuits where and a hot steaming cup of tea.

The lady gave the Doctor a cup of tea, he drank it pleasantly and said kindly "Why thank you Mrs, this is one of the warmest welcomes I've had in a while?"

"There's no need to thank me John Smith," The lady replied softly

"Do you know me Madam?" The Doctor said taken by surprise

"We used to travel together but back then you had a very different face older it was and you spoke with a Scottish accent and wore a Panama hat and a red waistcoat, the lady replied cheerily"

"Ah yes those where clothes I died in which was in sunny San Francisco I regenerated since the last time we met, but would you do me a favour a refresh my memory as to who you are exactly?" the Doctor politely questioned the lady.

"Call me Dotty or Dorothy Allen," said the lady happily

Then the room suddenly shook violently and vivid blue sparks flew from the lights, the radio and the television set,

"Dotty are you alright!" exclaimed the Doctor

Dotty replied shakily "It's the electrical generator gone haywire again it seems to be in flux again in the lower levels, "

"I assume this is your house?" the Doctor said curiously

"No it's not it is rented accommodation on the generation ship Tesla Nine, a sort of granny flat in space where we retirees travel till our time is up I have been on this ship for a ten years,"

"Ha ha Tesla Nine that's funny because the ship is having electrical disturbances oh Nikolai won't be happy that his discovery is causing chaos on a ship named after him," the Doctor laughed heartily

"It not funny Doctor this is a serious matter, over these 10 years I've been staying here over 90% of the Tesla's staff and residents have gone missing, now it's only me and Terry Phillips the Captain who's onboard and he was teleported here four years ago,"

"How odd do you know what happens to these people when they disappear Dotty?" the Doctor said concerned

"Yes they experience a major electrical disturbance and then their room blackouts for a day once the power is returned they've gone,"

"Well it looks like we're going to have to speak to Captain Phillips he must know what's going on?" the Doctor said calmly

The Doctor opened the door with Dotty and walked across the steel corridor to a large open surgical theatre where a short man with curly black hair with green eyes dressed in a white uniform with a silver cross around his neck walked towards them.

"Dotty is something the matter?" inquired the man gently

"No nothing is the matter Captain Phillips; this is an old associate of from my younger days Dr. John Smith who's visiting me?"

"Your from the Time Agency are you not, I detected a temporal transport module arriving this morning. You must here to investigate the odd disappearances," Captain Phillips said coolly

"Yes I am could you help me in my inquiries by telling me any other facts about the anomaly?" the Doctor spoke calmly

"Yes it appears there is a room that the excess of energy seems to be stored but the energy unusually seems to conceal the room far better than your average perception filter," Captain Philips spoke coolly

Philips continued in a hoarse whisper "Also the room seems to shift around the ship making it impossible for me and my predecessors to plot,"

"This is indeed a conundrum what you might say a Schrödinger's Room nobody has ever entered but you know it's there," the Doctor mused

"Doctor that is not true only one person has entered the room and it was Dotty," Captain Phillips talked grimly

Dotty sighed "Yes I was sleepwalking on my first night here... I entered the dark room whereby I was processed by a hologram of a lady called Dorothy, but she called herself Ace. Then I Myra Allen was no more I and your companion Ace are now forever interlinked adding a year to my shortened life as I suffer from Neo-Cancer," she said crisply

"I became a hologram as protective failsafe to stop the Cybermen from reforming as I electrocuted the entire fleet and uploaded myself into this ship to survive but with that came the Cybermen in their digitised forms and they have been converting the people into newer stronger Cybermen because the failsafe has broke since Myra downloaded the failsafe," Ace/Myra said bitterly

Suddenly the surgical room lit up in a brilliant blue light and a tall silver streamlined robot with glowing orange eyes appeared with a transparent dome with a brain that convulsed with electricity.

"I think you spoke to soon," Phillips said dryly

The Cyberman spoke in a grim electronic drone "This is Cyber-Leader 54 of the main Cyber-Fleet preparing to administer battlefield protocol,"

"Hello Mr. 54 and how are we feeling today?" the Doctor said sarcastically

"Your witty observation Doctor the man with interchangeable faces is not funny as this ship will be the first causality of war if we do not get want we want from this ship,"

"But why does this ship?" the Doctor asked curiously

"The energy and the room that Phillip's mentioned were not from us, but another source a secret he knows terrible. With this secret we can use, so we can be human again do you not want us to be human do you feel empathy for us?" the Cyber-Leader spoke sadly with a tear shining in its black blunt sockets.

"I do understand Cyber-Leader," the Doctor calmly

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Shada

**Tesla 9**

**Chapter Two Shada:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

Cyber-Leader 54 shouted darkly "Tell him the secret Warden Phillips!"

Captain Philips shuddered "The secret is that this ship is not a ship but rather a prison planet," then the Cyber-Leader disappeared in a blue light

"It appears that model of Cyber-Leader was a manifestation of your guilt from I've deducted!" the Doctor said excitedly

"Yes indeed it is Doctor," Captain Brooks said mournfully

Captain Brooks pulled out a silver pistol he then said tearfully "I must perform the final act Ace," he fired a single silver bullet charged with blue energy directly at Ace.

The Doctor screamed "Ace!"

The elderly form of Ace said tearfully "You where brought here for a reason Doctor, and it'll become apparent so this is goodbye,"

Ace had now been reduced to a pile of ashes and from her ashes came the bullet speeding backwards and hit Brooks in the chest electrocuting him.

The Doctor screamed "Death keeps shadowing me!"

Indeed I do Theta Sigma indeed I do," said a gentle voice

From the walls floated a woman dressed in a purple robe with a white theatrical mask with red lips.

"What brings you her Mistress Death?" the Doctor asked with rising fear

Mistress Death replied curtly "I bet your wondering what I'm doing here, even us Eternals wonder what's in that room is it old or something new."

"Stop speaking in riddles Death?" exclaimed the Doctor angrily with bitterness,

Mistress Death replied calmly "Do you want a clue?"

"Yes I would like that very much Mistress Death?" the Doctor spoke calmly

"The room contains the Creator who shall face the Founder; both their worlds will burn in the fire of war. Then death shall come to all as your race shall fall..." she said grimly

"But the Lords of Time shall reside in the mastermind!" she exclaimed darkly

"A Time War," the Doctor said shuddering with cowardice

Death replied sadly "Not a Time War but the Last Great Time War death shall come to all even for us that are in eternity,"

"It appears you've sent me here Mistress Death?" The Doctor spoke calmly

Mistress Death said sternly "You must bring the Creator out of his prison or you too shall be trapped here forever,"

The spectral figure of Mistress Death went back through the metallic walls of the ship.

As the spectral figure of Mistress Death, went into the metallic walls came a dark gaping hole.

The Doctor was suddenly compelled to go into the dark gaping hole.

The Doctor had now found himself in a large metallic room where enchained in long silver chains was a bronze circular domed chair, sitting in the chair was a bony figure dressed in a black suit who had leathery brown wrinkled face with milky white eyes.

In the centre of the figures forehead is a shiny blue eye.

The figure said in a sharp demanding quavering voice _"Who is this man?" _

The Doctor said softly in a tentative tone "I have come to save you Davros?"

"_Why would a Time Lord come to save their greatest nemesis?" _said Davros darkly

"I'm not on Time Lord Business but my visit came from a higher power," the Doctor said calmly

"_A higher power than the Time Lords could there be such a thing?" _said Davros humorously pondering this possibility

"Yes there is, I have been sent to free you to give you a chance to play in the Last Great Time War?" said the Doctor with pride

"_Ah what kindness in this life you have, nobody has displayed this much kindness since my mother was alive. I was meant to have been aborted as I did not match Kaled Genetic Sustainability Ratings. But my mother let me life and from that very day I made it my life's goal to make the Kaled's supreme as Dalek!"_ Davros shouted tearfully

Then the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, and then a blue light came from the screwdriver.

In a whirr the chains from Davros's domed chair, snapped triumphantly.

Davros said darkly "Shall I tell you the real name of Tesla Nine?"

Go on then old enemy?" the Doctor said curiously

"_Shada,"_ Davros said breathlessly

"Davros are you responsible for the energy disturbances?" the Doctor demanded darkly

"_Oh no the energy disturbances come from some source of a much more sinister origin than me," _Davros said unusually innocently 

"Where does it come from then Davros?" said the Doctor frightened

"_Why you are frightened Doctor... Is it because Doctor that a perpetrator of genocide can act so innocent, or is it that this mystery infuriates you because cannot solve who or what is causing these energy anomalies?" _Davros spoke grimly

"Yes it is Davros, can you give me a clue because I don't have the foggiest on what is happening here!" the Doctor said exasperatedly

Davros pressed a red button and a white card flipped from the chute that appeared in the centre of Davros's chair.

The doctor caught the smouldering playing card in his hands,

"_I will say one thing Doctor before I go that this card will reveal the identity of who is causing the anomaly?" _Davros spoke grandly.

Then Davros suddenly disappeared in a giant gold orb of light

The Doctor turned over the card revealing the suite of the card which was an Ace of Spades.

At the revelation of the suite of card the Doctor was more perplexed but then realisation dawned on him.

He said in a hoarse whimper "Ace did this, but she's dead... I saw her die,"

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Resting the Unrest

**Tesla Nine**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Chapter Three Resting The Unrest**

**I do not own Doctor Who the BBC does:**

For what seemed liked hours the Doctor was curiously pondering that a past companion could betray him, and became an enemy also the even more sinister thought that she was doing this from the afterlife.

The Doctor walked along the long empty corridors skittishly jumping at every sound.

The Doctor suddenly saw a window immersed in a thick red frost a single glowing dark cold eye unblinking at him.

Cold harsh whispers echoed in the Doctor's ears _"Remember Doctor of our true last encounter,"_

The window opened from it leapt a woman with short brown hair with a worn face covered in the same rusty red frost.

The woman said shivering _"I'm cold Doctor could you warm me up?"_

The Doctor said scared "I did not kill you?"

The woman grimly beckoned "_Face the facts Doctor; you did leave me in the ice?"_

"Ace I'm so sorry but I did this for the greater good!" the Doctor exclaimed sadly

"_There is blood on your hands Doctor you killed me and killed other innocents in your unspeakable name!" _

The Doctor stared at his hands and saw blood flooding his hands he said calmly "Ace you are under the control of an external force but please may you allow me to communicate with it?"

Ace in tremendous pain slowly nodded then a harsh dark voice came from her "_We are the Unrest we want feed of vengeance we want to avenge all, "_

"_We needed to create the mystery on Tesla 9 to attract you here so we can avenge those who have fallen in your name," the Unrest croaked._

"Ace I want you to understand I did not mean to kill you, quite the contrary I meant to preserve you in the case I die so I can have an heir to carry on my work,"

Then suddenly the frost had left Ace's corpse and formed a large red crab with silver eyes with thin black pincers appeared.

The creature groaned angrily swerving its pincers, shooting out rays of red electricity.

The Doctor pulled out a long sword and sliced the crab into two.

"It's time to put you to rest my timeless ally," the Doctor said calmly

The Doctor carried Ace and went into the TARDIS and placed Ace into a transparent glass tube and pulled a wooden lever on the console, and as the catapult mechanism was activated the Doctor kissed Ace on the lips.

Then as he finished kissing her the glass coffin was catapulted into the Time Vortex where Ace would be remembered forever.

The Doctor said quietly "This is much a better resting place than Mars, hey Ace my forever friend,"

**To be continued**


End file.
